bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-5252535-20120826185316
When The Bubble Guppies First Met Chapter 2 The 3 girls are walking to their first class as the most popular boy Gil walks in to class with his 2 best friends Goby and Nonny. Nonny How did those girls lose you? Gil Same thing boys room except that they went to their girls room. Goby HA they were so dumb. Nonny Yeah and now you can start finding you're rihanna look alike. Goby In fact i saw the new girl come in and she looks exactly like that. Gil Really? What's her name? Nonny i don't know we never went up to her. Goby But our girlfriends did. Gil Oh so they must know about her about now. Goby yeah and also. the 3 girls come in. Goby (fast talking) Talk later here she comes. Gil looks up and see's Molly. Oona There he is Molly. Oona The Kid in the blue hair. Gil then looks at the board and back at her 7 times. Then Molly smiles at him with a nervous look. Molly Are you sure that's him? Deema Yeah is there something wrong? Molly No not really it's just his name to me should be Gilly instead of Gil. Deema Oh hahahaha don't worry Molly. Oona Gil excepts nicknames just if they're nice nicknames. The teacher comes in and everyone takes their seat. class teacher Hello class. She looks at Molly. class teacher Oh it looks like we have got a new student. Deema and Oona look at teacher and shook their heads up and down. The teacher looks at them back class teacher Oh so you two know her. Deema Well right now we do. class teacher Ok then what's you're name? Molly My name is Molleena Santiago but most of my friends call me Molly. The class cheers and claps. class teacher Wow then can i have you, Deema, Oona, Goby, Nonny, and Gil here. The students knew teacher was very excited cause she knew if she wanted 4, 6, or 8 people with short names from their friends. class teacher Well there you have it class. class teacher With 3 girls & 3 Boys then that means the 3 boys Gil, Nonny, and Goby get their team name back and the other 3 girls are now part of the team. class teacher So what was the name of the team boys? 3 Boys The Bubble Guppies. The Class then cheers for them except stella who was in the back with an evil look on her face. 32 minutes passed by and then the bell rung and the Bubble Guppies walked to lunch together. Deema Great we got the team and the team name back. All yeah. the guppes laughed & Deema and Oona introduced their boyfriends. Deema Molly meet my boyfriend Goby he's good at getting involved with things that happen in the world. Goby (confused) Well somethimes. Molly and Deema laughed. Oona And this is my boyfriend Nonny. Nonny Hello. Molly looks at Nonny's goggles. Molly (confused) uh Nonny. Nonny I know i was born with bad eye sight but it's ok people already understand. Nonny Great to meet you though. Molly whispers to Oona. Molly Is Nonny shy. Oona Nope he just rarely smiles that's all. Oona What you will like about Nonny is that he's the smartest student in the school. Molly Cool but do you think if i tell a joke he would smile. Oona I think so yeah. Molly tells his joke to Nonny and then he laughs. Deema, Goby, Nonny, and Oona wait at the playground after lunch. Deema will let you two have time to know eachother. Gil So i guess it's hi. Molly yeah hello. Molly The girls were telling me all about you and i think it's crazy that you're being chased around. Gil (smiled) Yeah the other boys seems to call me the silliest in the school all the time. Molly Oh hahahahahahahaha i see. Molly Well as you know i'm Molly and i was originally from somewhere far from Bubbletucky. Gil Great to see you. the two walk up to the playground to have fun with the others.